One Late Night
by shippermostwanted13
Summary: My life was horrible. Ever since the incident. I have not spoken in four years. Everything was finally normal for my but he came along and it changed. All because of that One Late Night. This is my story. My life. Which makes it my decision. All this was true till the walls I put up couldn't keep him out. * Gwen's point of view for the entire story *
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My First Step In Wawanakwa and School**

**Okay here is the first chapter of my first story. Constructive critisism is allowed. Oh and before i froget I own Nothing from TDI oranything else familiar to you. Please R&R.**

* * *

_My life is HELL. I kow what your probably thinking ' join the club'. But I bet you all the money in my pocket, I have had it worse. Ever since the incident on my 13th birthday. I never knew one day could change my life forever. But I didn't come here to tell you a sob story. No, I come here to tell you my story. The story of Gwendolyn Anne Parks._

0.o

It's dark, foggy, and smells like cat pee. Why, you ask. Currently, I am in the alley behind Wawanakwa High. I have just stepped foot in the town of Wawanakwa after 4 and a half years. This is where my bestfriend Lashawna lives. Lashawna is a black {not to be racist}, loud, spontaneous, spitfire of a girl. In exactly 3 hours and 12 minutes I get a shower, new clothes, and the make-up I gave Lashawna the money to buy me. Well, in the mean time I better get some sleep.

* Time skip to 6:30 *

I get woken up by the loud, blaring horn of Lashawna's car.

" Gwen! Get your arse out here or no shower and clothes for you." Lashawna yelled into the alley. Immediately, I sprang from my stop next to the school's dumpster. Like a cheetah on a sugar high I ran to Lashawna. As soon our eyes met each other's Lashawna got the strength of a line-backer and tackled me to the ground in a bone crushing.

" Girl, I missed you so much you don't have any clue what I thought when you e-mailed me." After a little rant of how much she missed me I gave her a nod as to tell her I felt the same way.

" I see you still won't speak." I just nodded.

" Do you still sing though?" she questioned. I nodded once again.

" Do you want your things and a shower?" as soon as those words left her mouth I had hopped into her car.

* Time skip to Lashawna's house *

As soon we entered Lashawna's house gave me a notebook and pen.

**{ A/N: **_** All of Gwen's are in **__italics __**}**_

_" I am about to go take a shower." I wrote quickly._

" Okay." she said as she turned with her back towards me. " Do you remem-" but before she could finish I had slammed the bathroom door. "- I guess you do."

* After Gwen's Shower *

' Ahhhh, so refreshing.' I thought before I as quickly interrupted by my loud bestfriend.

" Gwen, you are HOT with a capital H-O-T!" Lashawna yelled from the door leading to the bathroom.

I'm not one to brag, but I had to agree with her.

My hair is its natural black with midnight blue streaks {don't ask but yes I was born with black and blue hair} that goes down to the small of my back. I also had on some make-up. For the lipstick it was black, matching my eye-liner. My eye-shadow as midnight blue like my hair.

My clothes were my favorite though. I had on one of the shirts that stop right before your belly-button. It stopped just in time to show of my tattoo and belly piercing. My piercing was a skull. The tattoo also had a skull but it read ' I live for death'. Back to the shirt. It was also a spagehti strap and read 'Death' but in white letters. My jeans are leather black matched with my killer combat boots that go to my knees. And to top it all off I had a leather jacket that went a little past the shirt and embroided on the back was the word 'Dreamer'.

I grabbed the notebook from where I left it and wrote,_" Okay let us go. We need to pick up my baby."_

Before you all freak out my baby is my {once again} midnight blue Harley Davidson motorcycle with my black helmet.

* Time skip to the school parking lot *

Lashawna and I have both arrived at the school her in her baby and me on mine. I was going to park in a spot but right before some Jackass decided to go in front of me. I decided to let it go and just went to the spot next to his. Putting down my kick stand I almost got my helmet off when the Jackass decided to speak.

" Hey, Little Fucker, maybe if you took your head out your ass you would have noticed you almost took my spot." okay the nerve of this guy,he cuts me off and then decides to lecture me.

After his 'lecture' I took of my helmet. I heard a few gasps and a "Your a girl!" come from the Jackass right before I heard another scream.

* * *

**That was the first chapter please R&R.**


	2. First Day in HELL

**.Chapter 2: First Day in Hell**

**Gwen's speech will still be in **_italics_**. A twist to Gwen in this -you to everyone who reviewed, but one question. Thank-you talk soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Invisible by Skylar Grey, or anything else you recognized.**

* * *

" Duncan, you prick back off!" and there is Lashawna coming to my rescue. Thank the gods.

The guy who I am guessing is Duncan stared at me longer. By his previous comment I'm guessing he was expecting a guy to get off the bike and fight him. Only one out of two of those will be happening, you can probaby guess which. Duncan then turned to Lashawna who was now at my side.

" Lashawna, your a friend but if this-" he paused to look at me before continuing his statement " -slut, thinks she can get away with what she did then she needs to be taught a lesson. Either you teach it or I will." he then continued to glare at me like I was the gum stuck to his shoes. I then walked up to him and punched him in the face but before I could conflict any more damage I was held back most likely from Lashawna.

I turned around to Lashawna and gave her a pleading look as to ask ' Can I please kick his ass?' Even with the look Lashawna didn't budge. I continued to look at her but turned my head when I heard a muffled laughter. When I turned my head I saw Duncan smirking at the same time he was laughing. At hearing this I grabbed the notebook and pen from the back-pack I had.

I wrote _" What are you laughing at Jackass?" _Duncan saw and immediately stopped laughing. Even though the laughing stopped the smirk never left his face.

His back was turned to me and he was looking at his friends. " Well look at that. Not only does this kitty need to be declawed, she also needs a bigger roar." his friends except for a few began to laugh. Duncn turned to me and roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye. " Look here Sweetheart. I don't know what it was like for you at your old school but here I rule things. And if you dare disrespect me again there will be many awful consequences." I simply responded to this by spitting in his face and getting out of his grasp. He pushed me to the ground, embarassing me and said, " That was just one of the many consequences."

I got off the ground and glared at the back of the thirteen retreating figures. 'This has been a great start to my first day'. Did anyone else notice the sarcasm dripping from that thought?

* Time skip to right before 1st period *

After getting my schedule, locker number and the combination I quickly retreated to my locker. After putting everything in the locker but a notebook for class, notebook to "talk", and a pen I looked over my schedule.

_Art- 7:50 Chemistry- 8:40 AP Algebra- 9:40 AP English- 10:40 Lunch- 11:40 Gym- 12:20 World History- 1:20 Music- 2:20 _

Next to Gym it said 'Excused till the end of the year.' I have no issue with that the only kinda excercise I have had for the past 4 years is running away from the cops and 75% of the time I was unsuccessful. I was on my way to first period also tied to be my favorite hobby. As I was turning the corner to go to class I bumped into a well muscled chest.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into. Just my luck I get to see the black hair, green mohawk, red converse, baggy jean, 5 piercing, black skull shirt guy I hate. Or in my world Dick-wad.

"Well if it isn't the school's mute kitty. Just couldn't keep your paws off me could you."

I grabbed the items I dropped and wrote my response. _" I'm sorry but I don't remember asking you to bump into me." _and for the second time today he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

" Now, now Sweetheart, we've talked about this, your life is in my hands. You already know I rule the school. But what you don't know is I have an entire town to back me up. Either way I'm on top. Your hot I'll give you that. But your also naive. You should ask Lashawna about me and the others maybe it can shed some light on your situation." he released me as soon as he finished his last statement.

* Time skip to Lunch *

I went back to my locker after AP English so I could put away one of my notebooks.

" Gwen!" I turned around to come face to face with my bestfriend. I already had my notebook open so I can "talk".

_" Hey Lashawna." _

" Hey so, you ready for lunch?" she asked.

_" Yeah. I have a question though. Duncan and his friends why are they so popular? Oh also the girls who?"_

" Those are all easy to answer. There a band. The band has five members, four boys, one girl. The only girl is Zoey Jamerson. She is a sweetheart, nothing like twin brother.

_" Who is her brother?"_

" Duncan. By the look on your face you weren't expecting that one. Now let us continue on with the boys. You already now Duncan Jamerson." At this I scoffed. While Lashawna was talking we ended up in the cafeteria.

_" Let's get our food and then we can continue this fun conversation." _After that me and Lashawna waited in line for about 3 minutes. Me not being the most favorite prson of everyone here but Lashawna made us take a sat in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. _" Continue plz."_

" Zoey is the lead guitarist and Duncan sings, plays guitar, and isthe leader of the band. Then you have Geoff, Scott, and Trent. Trent is only in the band because he is friends with Geoff. Trent plays bass. Geoff is the pianist of the group and Duncan's second bestfriend. Scott is the drummer. Him and Duncan have a frenemies relationship. The manager is DJ, the tall kid you saw with them. Then you have their pathetic groupies. There is only one I care to talk to and that was the blonde wearing the green sweatshirt. Her name is Dawn. Real sweetheart. So my only friends from the group is DJ, Zoey, and Dawn."

_" Okay, all that is understood but why do they rule the school and the entire town?"_

" Another easy question. Their record producer just happens to be the mayor and the principal. Duncan being the leader of the band gets everything he wants. " Yeah for me he really can ruin my life.

_" So me being on his bad side means I'm screwed."_

" Sorry, but lets just get to our next class the bells about to ring." Lashawna said getting up to throw away her lunch. I then got up and followed her. On our way out I just happend to get tripped by none other than the Jack-ass himself. I just got up and dusted myself off and walked away.

* Time skip to Music *

My last two classes were okay but now comes one of my favorites. Music hopefully none of the "pops" are in my class. I went to my classroom and when I walked through the door Duncan happened to be there. Yay! More sarcasm. I took the farthest seat away from him. It was a good minute before the teacher walked in.

" Hello class. As some of you may know we have a new student. Gwen we have a custom that you must sing to earn your keep." the teacher said to me.

" The bitch is mute." you could probably guess who said that.

The teacher than turned to me and raised an eyebrow silently asking if that was true.

_" It is but I can preform, I just need a guitar."_

" Okay, here you go." he said giving me an acoustic.

I played a few nots than they gotlouder and I started singing.

I take the pills to make me thin I dye my hair and cut my skin I try everything to make them see me But all they see is someone whos not me

Even when I'm walking on a wire Even when I set myself on fire Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best Even though inside I'm such a mess Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Here inside My quiet hell You cannot hear my cries for help I try everything to make them see me But everyone sees what I can't be

Even when I'm walking on a wire Even when I set myself on fire Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best Even though inside I'm such a mess Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Somtimes When I'm alone I pretend that I'm a queen Its almost believeable

Even when I'm walking on a wire Even when I set myself on fire Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

Every day I try to look my best Even though inside I'm such a mess Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

When I finished the song I looked up to see everyones mouth open. I got nervous and ran out the door. I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack and ran. While running I heard a distant voice call to me.

" Gwen wait! Gwen!"

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter. Who do you think was calling to Gwen? First one to get the question right gets a virtual cookie. K Bye.**


	3. A New Friend

**One Late Night Chapter 3: A New Friend**

**I'm baaack. Congratulations to Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy here is your virtual cookie *hands virtual cookie*. Disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Wonder Woman by Elise Estrada or any other songs. Don't own anything else recognizable.**

" Gwen wait! Gwen!"

I just continued to run. I followed wherever my feet brought me. So the next thing I know I was at a park me and Lashawna used to go to as kids. I walked over to the swingset and just sat there looking at the ground with a sad expression.

" Hey Gwen." I looked up to see a red-haired girl looking at me. Taking out my notebook and pen she came over and took the swing next to me.

_" That's me and you are?" _I questioned.

" Hey I'm Zoey." she introduced herself politely.

_" Oh, yes. Your 'his' sister." _I stated adding venom to the word his.

" Yeah. Sorry for him he wasn't always like this with other people. He shows his true self with me and ummm... that's it, but he's a good person on the inside." Zoey explained to me.

_" I bet he is. So what brings you here? Aren't you like forbidden to talk to me? Surely Jack-ass doesn't wanted his little sister being "corrupted"."_

" One...I saw you run out of the school pretty fast and Two...I haven't listened to my brother sense I became a freshmen here. If I did I wouldn't have a boyfriend." wow cool girl.

_" Dude, your awesome. But who's the boyfriend?" _this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

" Thank-you and Mike. Do you know him?" Mike. Oh back of the class kid.

_" Yeah I see him sitting in the back of a few of the classes I have."_

" Great, I think we'll be good friends. But, why did I see you run out of school?" explanation time.

_" Yeah that. Well you know how in music we have to sing?" _I then showed her the first half of my explanation to which she gave a small nod. _" Singing I do. Talking no. So after a magnificent comment from your brother I sung an original song by myself. After I finished everyone stared so I panicked and here we are now." _she looked suprised at first and then she looked happy?

" You sing that's awesome. You should come to Der Schnitzel Kickers practice." she asked excited.

_" I will but who's Der Schnitzel Kickers?"_

" Our band. But you already said you'd come. No take-backs." I can get over this. I watched Zoey take out her phone. " Come-on school ended and I have practice. Can you bring me there too?" I nodded.

When we got to school everyone was gone. " I texted Lashawna you were coming with me and she said she'll see you at her house. Let's go. Can I use your helmet to get home?" I nodded again.

* 10 minutes later *

We arrived at Zoey's house and it was one of the biggest I've seen in years.

" Ok now we just need to go to the garage." with that she grabbed my hand and led me away. Upon entering Duncan started to shout.

" Zoey, where the hell were you and why are you late?" oh great confrontation.

" I got a ride from a friend." uh-oh.

" What friend, all your friends are here? It isn't a guy friend right? Nevermind I'll be out right about now." shit he's here. I quickly hid behind Zoey. " So where's your friend?"

" Duncan, this is Gwen, my friend." Zoey said while stepping to the side of me.

" Umm.. Zoey why is 'she' here?" well we have the venom while mentioning eachother in common.

" She's an awesome singer. We're a band. She's my friend. You're my brother. She's staying. Understood?" girls got guts.

" Whatever just make sure the kitty doesn't take out her emotions on the couch." and there's the insult.

" Okay Gwen, just take a seat on the couch and watch." I did as told and everyone was soon in their places. I guess Duncan's the singer.

" Okay guy we're going to start with Smells Like Teen Spirit."

Load up on guns Bring your friends It's fun to lose And to pretend She's over bored And self assured Oh no, I know A dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous Here we are now Entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now Entertain us

A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido

Yeah! Yeah, Yeah

Just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard It's hard to find Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous Here we are now Entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now Entertain us

A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido

Yeah! Yeah, Yeah

A denial A denial A denial A denial A denial A denial A denial A denial...

" Great practice guys." Duncan congradulated. I clapped as well.

" Thank-you Gwen." that praise was from Zoey. " Do you want to sing?" I quickly got out my notebook.

_" I don't think that's a good idea." _because it isn't.

" Duncan you've heard her sing." more issues.

" Yeah, and it was okay." wow what a compliment.

" Good sing I'll play with you." while writing a response Scott interrupted.

" I thought she doesn't speak." after that two more comments came.

A " Yeah" and " That's true" came from Trent and Geoff. DJ stayed silent.

" Apparentley she can still sing."

_" I can sing. Not good but I can." _upon reading this Duncan scoffed.

" We'll see. You have a song." I handed her the sheet of music.

I don't wanna get out of bed Let me hurt alone instead... Officially outta my head That's what your doing here I'm just another game that you play With every hurtful thing you say But I really can't do it today... Yeah, that's what you're doing here...

I wish I was made of steel So all your bullets would bounce off Cause all these scars should get lost...

I'd rather dream Like I'm flying through space In my invisible plane Instead of hurting this way I rather dream I was some kind of hero And had the power to make this stop Just like wonder woman

Words hurt more than you'll ever know I wish I could make this stop Just like wonder woman I'd really like to make you see Exactly what you're doing to me... Do you really want to make me bleed? That's what you're doing here...

I'm not asking you to be my friend Or expecting you to hold my hand But why you gotta push me down? 'Cause, that's what you're doing here...

I wish I was made of steel So all your bullets would bounce off Cause all these scars should get lost...

I'd rather dream Like I'm flying through space In my invisible plane Instead of hurting this way I rather dream I was some kind of hero And had the power to make this stop

Just like wonder woman Words hurt more than you'll ever know I wish I could make this stop Just like wonder woman

If I was wonder woman Maybe you would listen Maybe you would hear me If I was wonder woman Maybe I could stop this So no one ever has to hurt again

I'd rather dream Like I'm flying through space In my invisible plane Instead of hurting this way I rather dream I was some kind of hero And had the power to make this stop

Just like wonder woman Words hurt more than you'll ever know I wish I could make this stop Just like wonder woman

Once again everyone was sitting there suprised and again I left. I hopped on my bike and drove to my alley deciding it was better to see everyone tomorrow.

**Thank-you everyone for R&Ring. If you have a suggestion for a song you think would go with the story let me know in the review.**


End file.
